childlitfandomcom-20200215-history
Catholic Graduate Expectations - Ontario
The graduate is expected to be: A Discerning Believer Formed in the Catholic Faith Community who *CGE1a -illustrates a basic understanding of the saving story of our Christian faith; *CGE1b -participates in the sacramental life of the church and demonstrates an understanding of the centrality of the Eucharist to our Catholic story; *CGE1c -actively reflects on God’s Word as communicated through the Hebrew and Christian scriptures; *CGE1d -develops attitudes and values founded on Catholic social teaching and acts to promote social responsibility, human solidarity and the common good; *CGE1e -speaks the language of life... “recognizing that life is an unearned gift and that a person entrusted with life does not own it but that one is called to protect and cherish it.” (Witnesses to Faith) *CGE1f -seeks intimacy with God and celebrates communion with God, others and creation through prayer and worship; *CGE1g -understands that one’s purpose or call in life comes from God and strives to discern and live out this call throughout life’s journey; *CGE1h -respects the faith traditions, world religions and the life-journeys of all people of good will; *CGE1i -integrates faith with life; *CGE1j -recognizes that “sin, human weakness, conflict and forgiveness are part of the human journey” and that the cross, the ultimate sign of forgiveness is at the heart of redemption. (Witnesses to Faith) An Effective Communicator who *CGE2a -listens actively and critically to understand and learn in light of gospel values; *CGE2b -reads, understands and uses written materials effectively; *CGE2c -presents information and ideas clearly and honestly and with sensitivity to others; *CGE2d -writes and speaks fluently one or both of Canada’s official languages; *CGE2e -uses and integrates the Catholic faith tradition, in the critical analysis of the arts, media, technology and information systems to enhance the quality of life. A Reflective and Creative Thinker who *CGE3a -recognizes there is more grace in our world than sin and that hope is essential in facing all challenges; *CGE3b -creates, adapts, evaluates new ideas in light of the common good; *CGE3c -thinks reflectively and creatively to evaluate situations and solve problems; *CGE3d -makes decisions in light of gospel values with an informed moral conscience; *CGE3e -adopts a holistic approach to life by integrating learning from various subject areas and experience; *CGE3f -examines, evaluates and applies knowledge of interdependent systems (physical, political, ethical, socio-economic and ecological) for the development of a just and compassionate society. A Self-Directed, Responsible, Life Long Learner who *CGE4a -demonstrates a confident and positive sense of self and respect for the dignity and welfare of others; *CGE4b -demonstrates flexibility and adaptability; *CGE4c -takes initiative and demonstrates Christian leadership; *CGE4d -responds to, manages and constructively influences change in a discerning manner; *CGE4e -sets appropriate goals and priorities in school, work and personal life; *CGE4f -applies effective communication, decision-making, problem-solving, time and resource management skills; *CGE4g -examines and reflects on one’s personal values, abilities and aspirations influencing life’s choices and opportunities; *CGE4h -participates in leisure and fitness activities for a balanced and healthy lifestyle. A Collaborative Contributor who *CGE5a -works effectively as an interdependent team member; *CGE5b -thinks critically about the meaning and purpose of work; *CGE5c -develops one’s God-given potential and makes a meaningful contribution to society; *CGE5d -finds meaning, dignity, fulfillment and vocation in work which contributes to the common good; *CGE5e -respects the rights, responsibilities and contributions of self and others; *CGE5f -exercises Christian leadership in the achievement of individual and group goals; *CGE5g -achieves excellence, originality, and integrity in one’s own work and supports these qualities in the work of others; *CGE5h -applies skills for employability, self-employment and entrepreneurship relative to Christian vocation. A Caring Family Member who *CGE6a -relates to family members in a loving, compassionate and respectful manner; *CGE6b -recognizes human intimacy and sexuality as God given gifts, to be used as the creator intended; *CGE6c -values and honours the important role of the family in society; *CGE6d -values and nurtures opportunities for family prayer; *CGE6e -ministers to the family, school, parish, and wider community through service. A Responsible Citizen who *CGE7a -acts morally and legally as a person formed in Catholic traditions; *CGE7b -accepts accountability for one’s own actions; *CGE7c -seeks and grants forgiveness; *CGE7d -promotes the sacredness of life; *CGE7e -witnesses Catholic social teaching by promoting equality, democracy, and solidarity for a just, peaceful and compassionate society; *CGE7f -respects and affirms the diversity and interdependence of the world’s peoples and cultures; *CGE7g -respects and understands the history, cultural heritage and pluralism of today’s contemporary society; *CGE7h -exercises the rights and responsibilities of Canadian citizenship; *CGE7i -respects the environment and uses resources wisely; *CGE7j -contributes to the common good Category:Ontario Curriculum Connections